Primavera de jardin
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: No siempre sería sólo la hermanita de "la chica en llamas", alguna vez iba a dar vuelta esa página y escribir la suya propia, y sería Primrose Everdeen, una primavera de jardín. Regalo para mi amiga secreta del reto "En el paracaídas" del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"


_¡Regalo paaaaaaaaaaaaaara… __**Gui**__!  
Fue tan complicado escribir esto, porque no sé si te gustará, ni sí logré por lo menos una pizca de lo que quieres. Además, que la forma en la que me saliste fue tan .. xDD  
Espero al menos haya logrado algo y lo disfrutes, sabes que te tengo un aprecio gigantón y por eso le puse todo mi empeño y corazón  
Nos estamos leyeeeeeeeeeeeeeendo ~_

_**Disclaimer**__: los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. _

**Primavera de Jardín**

Volvió a mirar con detenimiento la aguja que tenía en su mano, nunca se imaginó estar en ese lugar y en ese momento. Muchas veces pasó por su mente el que quizás no pasaría otra noche mientras el viento frío soplaba contra las paredes sueltas de aquello que solían llamar hogar en el 12, el sonido le atormentaba los "dulces sueños" llenándola de pesadillas que colmaban sus pestañas con dureza y el hambre hacía a su estómago hablar por horas y horas hasta delirar.

Recordaba cada noche despertar y mientras Buttercup en la oscuridad le miraba, llorar. Llorar horas y horas en silencio para no incomodar ni alertar a su hermana, que sabía velaba por ella día y noche.

Pero hoy, había crecido de tal forma, y aunque tenía claro que Katniss buscaba cuidarla y esconder todos aquellos sucesos que se desataban afuera de aquella fortaleza subterránea donde vivían ahora, ella lo sabía. No era necesario ver noticias o leer algún diario, con sólo ver las pupilas de su hermana día a día, aquellas ojeras que se agolpaban en sus ojos y no sólo en los ella, en los de Gale, en los de su madre y todos aquellos que le rodeaban.

Negó con la cabeza, desde hacía tiempo había decidido no ser la pequeña niña débil que su hermana creía que era y protegía. Ahora era una mujer, y si bien no se encontraba desarrollada plenamente para eso, su mente funcionaba como tal. Total, sólo le faltaba un pequeño detalle físico para todo lo que había crecido emocionalmente los últimos años (sobre todo).

Quemó con suavidad la punta de la aguja que tenía en su mano, la mejor forma de esterilizar aquel instrumento y luego sin siquiera pensarlo, la introdujo en la carne del hombre que se encontraba en la camilla y comenzó a cocer la herida que ya por suerte no sangraba más.

Las muecas del hombre frente a ella demostraban que le dolía, el cómo agarraba las sabanas de la camilla con fuerza mientras sus nudillos se volvían blancos por la presión, pero si algo había aprendido, era que no podía dejarse llevar por algo simple como eso si se encontraba frente a la posible pérdida una vida.

Luego de terminar de cerrar la prominente herida de su pierna, cortó el hilo sobrante y dejó la aguja ensangrentada a un lado. Tomó un paño limpio y lo mojó con algo de alcohol que había en una botella, lo pasó con suavidad por la reciente sutura, así limpió la sangre que había salido y la que ya se había secado a los costados, luego con sumo cuidado y diligencia vendó aquello para que no estuviera en contacto con el aire, evitando de esa forma una posible y peligrosa infección.

Luego de terminar ese proceso, tomó unas ramas de aquella hierba que le había pasado su madre cuál era buena para los dolores y se la pasó al hombre, quién tenía un ojo medio cerrado producto del cansancio y el dolor reciente, pero no estaba tan grave como para dejarlo ahí y debía desocupar la camilla para algún próximo paciente. Así que luego de pasarle las ramas de la hierba, y decirle cómo debía consumirla, le acompaño hasta la puerta del cubículo que usaban para las curaciones ambulatorias.

El hombre de mediana edad, le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa y una pequeña inclinación, sintió el regocijo de poder ayudarle y ese era suficiente paga. Le despidió con aquel tacto que siempre había poseído y le vio perderse cojeando entre los pasillos laberinticos del lugar.

Se dejó caer con cansancio sobre la silla que había en la habitación y dejó salir el aire, llevaba varios días durmiendo casi 4 horas (con suerte), ya que producto de las avanzadas en los distintos distritos eran varios los "soldados" que volvían heridos y debía ocupar su tiempo en ayudarles.

Ella había escogido esa profesión, la cual ahora le llenaba al ver cómo podía salvar tantas vidas como le era posible. Ahora entendía porque su madre en su tiempo gustaba de aquello, y la revitalizaba verla otra vez haciendo algo que tanto le gustaba.  
Estaba decidida a mantenerse en aquello lo que le restara de vida, el poder ayudar y devolverles la vida a aquellos que creían todo perdido, la había hecho madurar y cambiar.

El silencio que se formaba en aquella sala la revitalizó por un momento, estaba tan cansada que necesitaba ese momento donde sólo pudiera escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Ahogó un suspiro mientras dejaba caer sus manos a sus costados como si no pudiera sentirlas, sintió el peso de sus parpados amenazar con dejarla en esa silla a su suerte, pero los pasos apurados de alguien prendieron todas sus alertas.

Se levantó de un salto en el momento que sentía que aquellos pasos se detenían frente a la "puerta" del cubículo, se quedó mirando ahí clavada, cuando Coin entró a paso apresurado, haciendo sonar sus pasos casi de forma marcada, su mirada seria se dirigió a la cara de Prim, como si quisiera taladrarle los ojos. Mordió con fuerza mientras miraba a la imponente mujer frente a ella.

\- Primrose Everdeen – habló, su nombre sonó más tosco y fuerte en sus labios. La chica rubia alzó la mirada con firmeza mientras apretaba la mandíbula, dándole a entender que esperaba a que terminara – Te necesitamos, a ti y al grupo de enfermería avanzada, en el Capitolio – afirmó.

Era su momento, el momento de poder hacer todo por lo que se había entrenado, era momento de demostrar que podía ser tan útil como su hermana y no vivir a la sombra de la _chica en llamas_. Asintió de una sola cabezada, mientras apretaba una de sus manos escondidas tras su espalda, no era momento de sentir algún miedo.

\- Iré –

\- Tienen rehenes, abrieron la mansión presidencial para los niños rezagados de Panem, una forma de mantener el lugar lleno y evitar los ataques incendiaron contra Snow – afirmó Coin.

\- lo tendré en mente – asintió con sutileza la chica, mientras miraba desde el rabillo del ojo los artículos que solía usar para las curaciones. En su mente ya comenzó a maquinar cuántas hierbas y medicinas debería llevar, gazas y vendajes para curar, cremas para quemaduras y uno que otro cuchillo y aguja.

\- partirás en unas horas, los necesitamos ya – le dijo seria.

\- estaré lista –

Cuando terminó esas palabras, Coin dio media vuelta con los brazos aun tras su espalda y desapareció con el mismo paso marcado con el cual llego. Prim se quedó quieta unos segundos, para luego comenzar a moverse de forma rauda.

Agarró el bolso más cercano que encontró y metió dentro todos los útiles que encontraba que le podían parecer, luego de vaciar parte de los muebles que había decidió ir a por las cremas, planta y medicinas que faltaban.  
Caminó rauda por los pasillos de esa parte del distrito, no tenía tiempo que perder en buscar las cosas necesarias, sentía como las gotas de sudor se agolpaban a los lados de su cara y como una de ellas bajaba juguetona por su espalda. Se pasó la mano por la frente limpiando el sudor que comenzaba a aparecer ahí.

Había mucho movimiento en todos lados, gente corriendo de un lado a otro. Pasos, palabras, gritos y movimientos frenéticos por cada metro cuadrado, aquello podría abrumar a cualquiera pero no a ella, se encontraba metida en su propia tarea como para desconcentrarse con aquello.

Llegó hasta la bodega necesitada, dejó aquel bolso abierto sobre una vieja silla y corrió a las repisas dónde se agolpó contra ellas, buscando y leyendo frascos, bolsas y sacos de tela. Tomaba y dejaba cosas, las manos le sudaban y sentía los nervios a flor de piel comenzar a consumirla de a poco.

Por un momento sintió que todo se detenía, se quedó quieta y dejó salir todo el aire que llevaba en los pulmones, sintiéndole caliente por toda la presión que sentía sobre sí.

\- No es momento de ponerse nerviosa, eres una Everdeen… Katniss, papá y mamá están contigo – se recordó, debía mantener la cabeza fría, así como al menos veía a su hermana mantenerla. Si Katniss había sobrevivido a DOS juegos ¿cómo ella no sabría qué cosas llevar para poder ayudar a los heridos? Partiendo porque llevaba tiempo familiarizándose con ellos.

Luego algo más calmada estiró la mano hacia las repisas, tomó todo lo que encontró necesario para poder curar quemaduras e infecciones, cremas que lograrán adormilar algo el dolor de alguna herida de gravedad, plantas antiinflamatorias y antibacterianas, agua hervida para poder desinfectar.

Comenzó a meter todas esas cosas dentro del bolso dónde ya había vendas y gazas para poder detener hemorragias, varillas para inmovilizar mientras no tuvieran un hospital a mano, cuchillas filosas y agujas desinfectadas también. Todas esas cosas eran lo menos que podía necesitar para poder curar al ojo a algún individuo herido, sabía que si fuera de gravedad debería ser trasladado a algún lugar dónde un médico de verdad pudiera darle asistencia.

Antes de salir de la oscura y fría bodega, miró una pequeña repisa de color blanco brillante, sobre ella había unas plantas parecidas a la menta que servían para darle sabor dulce al agua y las propias medicinas, la tomó sin pensarlo siquiera. Si había niños en el Capitolio y estuvieran heridos, aquella simple hierba ayudaría a que se tomarán un medicamento sin chistar o darle tantas vueltas, sobre todo si sus vidas pendían de aquello.

Dejó las bodegas mientras arrastraba el bolso en cuestión, pesaba mucho y no tenía la fuerza suficiente en sus brazos para llevarlo sin problemas por el distrito 13. Lo pasó a dejar en la "sala común" dónde se encontraban los enfermeros y médicos del lugar, y se fue hasta su habitación para prepararse en lo último que le faltaba.  
Mientras caminaba el cansancio volvió a su cuerpo, se sintió algo lenta y llena de pereza, pero no podía dar su mano a torcer, y menos ahora.

Cuando entró a su habitación, las literas estaban vacías. ¿Cómo no? Si su madre trabaja noche y día, y su hermana se encontraba en el mismo Capitolio haciendo "la revolución" de la que tanto hablaban.  
Se sentó en una de las camas mientras miraba esa habitación, fría y vacía la cual las había albergado todo ese tiempo. Se quedó pegada en la nada, cuándo sintió como algo peludo se restregaba contra sus brazos, bajó la vista y ahí estaba Buttercup, le sonrió con ternura y le acarició tras la oreja logrando que este hasta soltara un ronroneo suave.

\- Me iré a ayudar, al fin – le contó, mientras este movía la cola producto de las caricias que le hacía ella.

.

.

El zumbido del planeador estaba nublando sus propios pensamientos, movió los ojos mirando a todos aquellos que habían sido seleccionados para la respectiva misión, en los ojos de sus compañeros había un tinte de nervios y miedo, sobre todo lo último.  
Pero al mismo tiempo, como un centelleo estaba ahí, ese sentimiento del deber ser. El que estaba ahí, fijo y a la vista, por más miedo que existiera en sus cuerpos **debían** ir, porque eran los elegidos y los mejores preparados para aquello.

Arregló el delantal blanco que llevaba sobre su ropa, aquel que le investía de "curadora" y le daba todo ese status que siempre había soñado tener.  
Se dejó perder en una sonrisa, quizás soñadora, recordó las palabras de su hermana cuando era pequeña y ayudaba a su madre a con los enfermos del 12. Ahora podía lograr que Katniss estuviera orgullosa de ella y la dejara de ver como la pequeña niña que necesitaba protección constante.

Miró por la ventana, el cielo azul contrastaba de una forma dolorosa con el humo que salía de distintos puntos de la enorme y poblada ciudad del Capitolio. Nunca había estado en ese lugar, y la asombraba la cantidad de edificios y rascacielos que podía ver desde el planeador.

Se preguntó cómo sería haber caminado por esas calles plagadas de gente tan excéntrica, de pieles y pelos de colores, con bigotes de gatos o uñas tan largas como un lobo en sus dedos, maquillajes brillantes y fosforescentes, y ropas de colores metálicos.

Un hombre uniformado se paró en la mitad de dónde se encontraba sentados todos, los miró con la mandíbula apretada y la frente en alto, casi tan formal como los guardaespaldas que alguna vez tuvo Snow en la televisión.

\- nos encontramos a escasos minutos de aterrizar, los dejaremos a menos de una manzana de la mansión de Snow, tienen instrucciones estrictas de dirigirse ahí de inmediato – vociferó, el silencio que se formó dio a entender que habían acatado lo mandado sin rechistar.

Cuando el hombre volvió a la cabina del piloto, todos se levantaron y comenzaron a arreglarse para poder bajar y estar listos a partir. Volvió a sentir el nervio consumirla, pero en el momento que tomó las "herramientas" que usaría todo desapareció.

Era otra persona cuándo tenía algún enfermo o herido frente a ella, todo el miedo o vergüenza desaparecía, las dudas se disipaban y venía a ella una chica de la cual nunca pensó ser parte. Era alguien más tranquilo, calculador, que pensaba antes de actuar, las manos de aquella chica no sentían ningún miedo, era sólo ella contra el tiempo y las ganas de mantener con vida a quien estuviera frente a ella.

Era una Primrose de la cual todos estarían orgullosos.

El planeador comenzó a descender, lo supo ya que por la ventanilla se veía como las nubes comenzaban a pasar hasta lo alto, y como los vidrios quebrados de edificios se veían. Desde arriba el Capitolio seguía viéndose con todo el vigor del cual había gozado todos estos años, ahora casi en el suelo se daba a notar que la guerra había hecho mella en estos. Vacíos, destruidos y sucios, no había mejor descripción.

La puerta del planeador se abrió, logrando que ese ruido sordo de las turbinas entrara con mayor fuerza hasta sus oídos. El viento arremolinó su cabello, haciendo que este bailara alrededor de su propio rostro y la luz juguetona entró hasta sus ojos cegándola por momentos.

Caminó junto a sus compañeros, hundida en la mitad del grupo de gente con aquellos delantales blancos. Ya afuera del planeador el silencio de una ciudad muerta las dio la bienvenida, como dijo el copiloto estaban a solo una cuadra de la "casa" más grande que jamás había visto, lujosa por fuera (y por supuesto que por dentro).

Caminaron casi seguidos por sus instintos, todos juntos y en bloque. Sintiendo como a cada paso que daban estaban más cerca de alguna meta, la adrenalina comenzó a embargarlos logrando que los últimos metros que quedaban los terminaran recorriendo a un trote casi suave. Frente a ellos habían niños (más que nada) todos juntos y con rostros aterrados, un ruido les llamó la atención y todos miraron como unas pequeñas cajas envueltas en papeles de colores bajaban volando en unos pequeños paracaídas, sus caras reflejaron la confusión sobre aquello y los de otros una sonrisa les adornó, parecía navidad.

Pero, de repente esas pequeñas cajas explotaron y el humo, polvo y los gritos llenaron el ambiente. Los recién llegados se quedaron parados mirando como todo se cubría frente a sus ojos, y como luego de unos segundos interminables los gritos seguían adornando el lugar.

Prim corrió hasta un pequeño que llevaba un brazo sangrando, se hincó a su lado mientras le preguntaba de forma tan suave como estaba que este ni se dio por aludido, ya que miraba algo asustado como otras personas venían corriendo desde la otra dirección. La chica rubia levantó la vista curiosa y frente a ella, muchos niños más se encontraban heridos, otros agonizaban y lloraban llamando a sus padres, lo que le logró partir el alma. Pero no podía salvarlos a todos, si no lograba ayudar a quien tenía frente a ella.

Escuchó un ruido sordo, aún más fuerte que el de los planeadores. Levantó la vista para ver que estaba pasando y un brillo metálico le llamó la atención.

Luego de eso, sólo hubo un calor que la abrazó por todos lados. Sintió un millón de agujas frías pasar por su piel hasta llegar a sus huesos, sintió el olor a pelo quemado por todos lados y un dolor que jamás había sentido. Fueron tantas sensaciones juntas que sintió ahogar entre ellas, era tanto el dolor que no supo en que momento dejó de respirar y su corazón dejó de latir.

_¿Lo logré, Katniss? _


End file.
